The Dark Green Eyed Lion
by leobutler
Summary: Harry shows his true colors after a soul changing meeting. Slash, Dark!Harry and more warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting of The Souls

**The Dark Green Eyed Lion**

**(Disclaimer) I don't own anything of Harry Potter. If I did Harry would be a evil little boy.**

**Key: **Parseltongue _•~ Draco loves Fluffy.~•_

**Warning: Slash, Blood, Language, Evil!Dumbledore, Torture, Death, and Child Abuse.**

**Pairings: Harry/Lucius, Voldemort/ ?Surprise? and more later on.**

**Bashing: Narcissa, Bellatrix, Hermione, Ginny, Dumbledore, Tonks, Oliver and Cho.**

**Age: (Lucius, Remus and Severus-33) (Narcissa-31) (Harry, Neville, Fred and George-16) (Draco, Luna, Ron and Hermione-14) (Ginny-13)**

**Chapter 1**

**The Meeting of The Souls**

As Harry enter the main room of the Chamber he knew he was being watched. In the middle of the room was a unconscience Ginny Weasley. It was a welcome sight then the brat trying to drape herself across him.

He slowly walked to the dying girl and picked up the black diary. Harry knew the minute that the Horcrux was in Hogwarts at the start of his sixth year. The darkness rolling off it was refreshing to all the light and calm magic that was mostly used at the school.

In his first year he was Dumbledore's little pet lion. Making friends with a little know it all bitch Cho Chang on the train and the hot head Oliver Wood. But that changed after saving the stone from Voldemort.

When Voldemort left Quirrell's body the darkness within him was released as the Dark Lord's remaining magic went through him and destroyed Dumbass's blocks on him. His magic mixed with the Horcrux that Voldemort unknowingly created when Dumbledore blocked the killing curse making the curse hit the then baby Harry instead.

"You can come out now Tom I know your there." said Harry calmly as he stroked the diary loving the dark buzz he got off it.

To the left of Harry appeared a young teen looking no older then himself looking at the diary to Harry and back again.

"Why not save the girl Potter."

"I save only the ones worth saving but her will be of use later." replied Harry thinking that Fred and George would like a chance to torture and test new joke products on the little bitch. " Maybe letting her die here would be saving her." he said with a dark smile.

"What Dumbledore's Golden Boy doesn't think his future wife is worthy of him?" asked the young Riddle Lord looking at Harry's smile with interest.

•_~Ssshe who sssee only fame and richesss iss no worthy of my heart or time~• _hissed Harry his eyes flashing red briefly before going back to dark green. The little slut had tried to give him a lust potion before making an attempt to slip into his bed in her **first** year.

•_~You ssspeak the Royal tongue~• _hissed out a surprised Tom his blood red eyes burning with the want to solve the new puzzle before him.

"Yes and I am no ones boy. The old fool has crossed me too many times to forgive. I have been working on retuning you to your former glory before Dumbledore lead you off track and into Voldemort's insanity."

"Oh the little lion wants to bring down the King and also wants to help me. You are so different from the rambling of a little girl."

" She just repeats what she has been spoonfed since birth. To her I'm her lion Prince Charming and I'm her way out of the life of poverty."

Harry looked the other teen in the eye and said," I will help you in getting a true body, but I will bow to no one. So if you want my help we will be equals in ruling the Dark and Wizarding World. Do we have a deal? " said Harry holding out his hand.

**What do you think so far? Will the Dark Lord accept Harry's help and a equal? Next chapter is quick look back to the years before the meeting. **

**Please check out and like my facebook page just Google leobutlerfic its all one word. Also check out my other Harry Potter stories.**

**Remember Reviews Equals Love.**

_~Ciera~_

_I'm a girl. Leo is from my cat's name._


	2. Chapter 2 The Release of Darkness

**The Dark Green Eyed Lion**

**(Disclaimer) I don't own anything of Harry Potter. If I did Harry would be a evil little boy.**

**Key: **Parseltongue _•~ Draco loves Fluffy.~•_

**Warning: Slash, Blood, Language, Evil!Dumbledore, Torture, Death, and Child Abuse.**

**Pairings: Harry/Lucius, Voldemort/ ? Surprise?, Neville/Draco, Ron/Luna, ? Surprise ?/Fred/George and more later on.**

**Bashing: Narcissa, Bellatrix, Hermione, Ginny, Dumbledore, Tonks, Oliver and Cho.**

**Age: (Lucius, Remus and Severus-33) (Narcissa-31) (Harry, Neville, Fred and George-16) (Draco, Luna, Ron and Hermione-14) (Ginny-13)**

**Chapter 2**

**The Release of Darkness**

(Last Chapter)

**Harry looked the other teen in the eye and said," I will help you in getting a true body, but I will bow to no one. So if you want my help we will be equals in ruling the Dark and Wizarding World. Do we have a deal? " said Harry holding out his hand.**

As Harry waited for Tom to decided he thought back to what got him to this point.

_(Flashback)_

A wide eyed Harry looked to see a dark black mass rise from the now ash remains of his evil Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor. As he was about to scream the black mass opened its own mouth and screamed while it rammed into the eleven year old's body.

All Harry could feel as the dark mass passed though him was flesh peeling pain as if someone was tearing him apart and putting him back together in a different way. It felt like his very blood was on fire as it pumped through his heart.

To Harry's great relief he soon passed out from the agonizing pain.

When Harry woke up he felt like he was seeing the world with new eyes. He soon noticed that he really was seeing everything with new eyes since he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"Albus, Mr. Potter will not be going back with tho- those animals. The poor boy has belt mark scarring his entire back, his right arm has been broken twice and both time the bone didn't heal right. Minerva was right the Dursley are the worst type of muggles."

Harry slowed down his breathing so he could hear Madam Pomfrey and the Headmaster. He hoped that the Headmaster would listen to Madam Pomfrey he didn't think he could survive going back to the Dursley.

"Poppy my dear its for the Greater Good that Harry stays there."

'Greater Good my ass, fucking bastard.' Harry thought with a low growl.

"Greater Good really Albus what good will it do to have a young boy abuse by people that should be protecting him!" yelled an outrageous Healer.

"So that he well see me as his savior and think that my word is law. He needs to be controlled and I'm the one to do it. I The Great Albus Dumbledore will own and control The Boy Who Lived until I killed him to became the greatest wizard in the world." said the deranged Headmaster with a dark laugh.

"Yo- you're mad." whispered Pomfrey in horror. Harry was feeling the same horror but it was mixed with betrayal and rage at the Headmaster.

"No my dear not mad just wanting to keep my place in the world as the ruler." the Headmaster said with another dark laugh before whispering "Obliviate Imperio. You will forget about Harry James Potter's injuries that he got from his family and never speak of them again to anyone. And if anyone ask you about them you will send them to me. Understood?"

A dreamy said yes was the answer that the headmaster got.

Harry was trying to remain calm as he listen to the headmaster leave hospital wing. He jumped when the curtains around his bed were pulled open to show a blank looking Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh Mr. Potter you're awake. You are free to go after a check your magic core ok dear."

After Harry was released from the hospital wing he made his way to Gryffindor tower to think.

While he was walking he could feel that his magic was different than before. It felt like it was free and alive now not like it was in the beginning of the year.

As he was about to turn the corner he could feel his friends Cho and Oliver's magic. He walked a little faster wanting to tell tell his friends about what happened in the hospital wing, when he heard them talking.

"So when did the Headmaster said the little half blood will be out of the wing?" said Oliver

"In about five minutes. So don't forget to try to get him to open up about the abuse at home. But remember what the headmaster said make him think its all his fault that he wasn't behaved enough and should've listened to authority more. We have to make sure he doesn't think for himself and become too independent." said Cho in a cold tone.

The two continue to talk but Harry were slowly backing away from the painful words and made his way to the library.

He soon found himself a corner and slowly slid down to the floor. Putting his head to his knees he cried softly over the lost of his first friends and the betrayal of the people he trusted to help him.

"Harry are you ok, hey George get over here." said a familiar voice to his right.

"What Fr- hey Harry are you ok?" asked a deeper voice then the one to his right.

Fred and George have always been kind to him. Even when Cho and Oliver would rudely interrupt them when they would hang out together. He could feel it in his magic that he could trust them with what he learned today.

Once the twins were filled in on what happened to him they were shaking in rage.

"Harry you know that you can trust us we would never do something like that to you. Our older brothers always got a bad feeling about the headmaster. That's why Percy is always upset when we pull pranks, he doesn't want the headmaster involved." said Fred as he hugged Harry closer to him and his brother.

After they all calmed down they started to plan what to do during the rest of the year and summer. They decided that Harry needed to make a stand and show their House that he was not to be messed with.

Even with Harry being a first year he was able to duel the Lead sixth year Lion for the spot of Leader for the next year two days before they would be going home for the summer. After having the whole pride to swear on their magic that they wouldn't tell anyone what he was about to tell them, he told them about what Dumbledore was up to and that Cho and Oliver were helping the Headmaster. By the end of the year Cho and Oliver were given the cold shoulder by all the Gryffindors.

_(End Flashback)_

Harry was brought back from his memory when a hand slipped into his hand.

"Equals, I can live with that Potter. Now a new body is needed if you want the girl to live."

Harry looked down at Ginny knowing that her time was running out and even if it was tempting she wasn't going to die here. He pulled out a potion and drank half of it before handing it to Tom.

" Just drink it Tom then give me your hand." said Harry as he get a silver dagger from his robes.

Tom did as asked but kept an eye on the dagger. Harry calmly explained ritual he was doing. It would piece together Tom's soul as one and with the soul's combined energy a new body would form around it. Harry cut both his and Tom's palm letting both their blood drop on the open diary. As soon as their blood mixed together on the diary a blinding light went through out the whole Chamber.

**My 21st Birthday is tomorrow so I might be late in answering any of your questions if you have any. Please tell me what you think of the story so far.**

**Please check out and like my facebook page just Google leobutlerfic its all one word. Also check out my other Harry Potter stories.**

**Remember Reviews Equals Love.**

_~Ciera~_

_I'm a girl. Leo is from my cat's name._


	3. Chapter 3 The Blood Flame Calls

**The Dark Green Eyed Lion**

**(Disclaimer) I don't own anything of Harry Potter. If I did Harry would be a evil little boy.**

**Key: **Parseltongue _•~ Draco lovesss Fluffy.~•_

**Warning: Slash, Blood, Language, Evil!Dumbledore, Torture, Death, M-preg, and Child Abuse.**

**Pairings: Harry/Lucius, Voldemort/ Severus, Neville/Draco, Ron/Luna, Remus/Fred/George and more later on.**

**Bashing: Narcissa, Bellatrix, Molly, Hermione, Ginny, Dumbledore, Tonks, Oliver and Cho.**

**Age: (Lucius, Remus and Severus-33) (Narcissa-31) (Harry, Neville, Fred and George-16) (Draco, Luna, Ron and Hermione-14) (Ginny-13)**

**Chapter 3**

**The Bloodflame Calls**

(Last Chapter)

**As soon as their blood mixed together on the diary a blinding light went throughout the whole Chamber.**

Harry felt like he was floating on a cloud as he slowly woke up. As Harry became more aware of his body, he started to feel a burning pain between his shoulder blades. Hissing in pain Harry opened his eyes to see that he was in a gray looking room.

Harry slowly got off the bed he had been on when he woke up. Looking around he noticed that ancient runes were on all the walls of the room.

Getting closer to the walls he could make out some of the runes. Master, Death, Rise, Darkness, Blood, Throne, Bee, Light, and Royal were the only runes he could make out. Harry wished the twins were here with him to look though the Runes. Fred and George use Runes to stabilized their more dark pranks.

When Harry had started his second year he had started a study group on subjects that were taught at Hogwarts but didn't have the best of teachers like Runes, History and DADA.

Later in their third year Ron, Luna and Draco join their study group. The group didn't look at the house color you just had to see if they were worth teaching but the group would help students of all Hogwarts houses.

During that year Harry start to watch Draco alot while in the Great Hall or during their study group. Harry had been at first confused as to why he felt so protective of Draco since the day he (Draco) was sorted into Slytherin. And not the same way that he felt protective of all young students in Hogwarts.

It was only in the beginning of this school year that he and Severus figured out why. After he turned sixteen his magic became even more aware of the world around it. As a result of that his magic pointed out that Draco was his.

At first Harry freaked out thinking that Draco was his mate. But that was soon cleared up when his magic gave him a little shock as if to say he was being stupid. So he focus again on his magic and it turned out the Draco was his mate's kit.

He found that he didn't like the thought of anyone touching his mate. He when to Severus knowing that he and Senior Malfoy were close in school and after school.

Severus had then explain that Lucius was forced into a arranged marriage by his father with the Noble House of Black. And Lucius having no love for the opposite sex had Severus make a potion that would allow Lucius to bare an heir with a bit of Narcissa's magic. By doing that the magical binding marriage contract won't take her magic for not helping with making a Malfoy heir. Plus Narcissa didn't want to touch "the filthy veela scum" so quickly agreed to Lucius and Severus plan.

Harry had been very pleased that his mate wasn't touched. But he also felt rage at the Black slut that dared call his mate scum or filthy. After he left Severus's chambers Harry started to plan Narcissa's slow and painful death.

Suddenly a jolt of arousal at the thought of touching his pale blond haired mate soon and killing the hag brought him out of his thoughts.

' Focus Potter you have to escape this place first and then help Tom if you want to make Lucius completely yours.'

Looking back over at the wall one more time to see if he had missed anything he went to another wall. The new wall had a mix of runes and pictures carved in the wall. Harry softly touched to dragon carved before he quickly pulled his hand away when it got cut on the carving.

Looking at the picture again he could see that it was starting to glow. Backing away from the wall slowly Harry saw a flame starting to leave the dragon shape carving.

Soon the small flame turned into a spiral of fire. When the spiral of fire stopped spinning a black and red dragon was suddenly in the room.

•_~The Dragon King hasss returned.~• _hissed the dragon steam coming out of its nostrils.

•_~ Royal blood of the ssskiesss, what do you mean by Dragon King?~• _asked Harry while keeping his green eyes locked on the silver one of the dragon before him.

•_~You my King have the blood of the firssst King Sssalazar Ssslytherin. _

**I know its short but the next chapter is a flashback history lesson and is longer. If you like this story please check out my other stories on here.**

**Please check out and like my facebook page. Just Google leobutlerfic (all one word). If you like please put your account name from here on my wall Thanks. And hope to update Raven and Nightcrawler soon.**

**Remember Reviews Equals Love**

_~Ciera~_

_I'm a girl. Leo is my cat's name._


End file.
